


Sing

by Adders



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Just pure domestic fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adders/pseuds/Adders
Summary: Harry comes home to find Eggsy singing a song from a musical.





	Sing

Sometimes, it was truly exhausting being a Kingsman. Harry had been an agent for over twenty years, and it still wiped him out occasionally.

After a taxing week undercover in a German military base, Harry returned home. Eggsy had moved in several months ago as their relationship progressed and despite the frustration of finding clothing or papers scattered around the house, Harry couldn't ask for anything more.

As soon as he opened the door, he heard the muffled beat of music from the kitchen. Moving closer, he could hear someone singing and realised who it was.

Harry poked his head around the door, grinning when he saw Eggsy dancing around the kitchen, belting out a song from some obscure musical Eggsy loved.

" _I wish I had the skill_  
_To just be fine and cool and chill!_  
_I don't wanna be a hero_  
_Just wanna stay in the line_  
_I'll never be your Rob DeNiro_  
_For me Joe Pesci is fine_  
_So I follow my own rules_  
_And I use them as my tools_  
_To stay alive_  
_I don't wanna be special, no, no_  
_I just wanna survive_ "

Eggsy froze with a horrified look on his face as he turned around and saw Harry grinning from the doorway. His mouth opened and closed, unable to make a sound.

"Oh, don't stop on my account. You may continue if you wish," Harry smirked, walking forward and wrapping an arm around the younger's waist, pulling him in close.

Eggsy's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and he looked in any direction except at Harry. The older man found it endearing and lifted Eggsy's chin, forcing him to look up before he kissed him.

Eggsy melted against him, his senses overwhelmed by Harry Hart.

"I would very much like to hear your rendition the rest of this song."

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "More Than Survive" from the musical Be More Chill


End file.
